Comienza así
by veintisiete
Summary: Fue el comienzo de algo. De algo que se expandía desde la garganta hasta el pecho, como un líquido inflamable que reconfortaba en vez de quemar. Lily/James


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes, los lugares y demás cosas que reconozcas no me pertenecen. La trama y todo lo que no reconozcas de la saga, son míos. Plagiar es malo, sé original, yadayadayada.

**Summary:** Fue el comienzo de algo. De algo que se expandía desde la garganta hasta el pecho, como un líquido inflamable que reconfortaba en vez de quemar. Lily/James

**Comienza así**

La verdad es que siempre que pueden discuten. Discuten porque él grita mucho en la sala común, discuten porque ella no deja de meter las narices en los asuntos de Remus, discuten porque un día llueve y al siguiente hace sol o porque James va de tía en tía y sigue porque le toca otra o porque Lily tiene un novio que James considera que es un depravado ya que le ha besado la mano.

Discuten, en realidad, porque se han acostumbrado a comunicarse así y porque no saben hacerlo de otra forma. Lily es una persona civilizada, pero siempre es él el que la hace perder los papeles, le dice a Remus. James es un caballero y nunca le gritaría a una mujer, pero ella ya ha dejado de parecerle una mujer y ahora es más bien una mezcla entre madre y camionero y él no soporta a los camioneros, le dice a Remus. El caso es que se gritan, y mucho. A todas horas y en cualquier lugar.

Comienza así, un día tras una charla con Remus. Lily, mujer civilizada y meditadora donde las haya, se da cuenta de que el tono de voz de James ha cambiado. Antes era más de niño bravucón, pero ahora tiene deje de hombre y es ronco, grave. Se da cuenta, también, de que sigue teniendo la misma mirada castaña y traviesa de siempre, pero que ahora parecen ocultar un secreto a voces que ella es la única que no descubre. Comienza así, cuando lo ve apoyado contra la pared que hay al lado del retrato de la dama gorda y recuerda cuando Remus le dijo que ahora James es más maduro que antes y ella lo intenta pero no puede negarlo, aunque más que madurez es un algo oscuro, algo fuerte, un aura que le rodea cuando se cruza de brazos y la mira, separándose de la pared.

–Menos mal que aparece alguien, he estado horas llamando a Sirius a gritos pero nadie ha salido a abrirme el retrato. –le dice, guardándose la varita en el bolsillo del pantalón.

–¿Te has olvidado de la contraseña? –inquiere, sorprendida. Atónita, más bien.

–¿Qué? ¡No! –niega, como si alguien que se olvidara de la contraseña de su casa fuera una especie de retrasado mental. O algo peor. –Hoy han debido de cambiar la contraseña otra vez porque le he dicho la antigua y no me ha dejado pasar.

–Nadie ha cambiado… –comienza ella, con el tono de empollona repelente que utiliza cuando está segura al cien por cien de que tiene la razón. Se calla cuando se da cuenta de que se ha olvidado de la reunión de prefectos que había para aquella mañana y de que allí seguramente habrían decidido cambiar la contraseña. –¿Bombones de licor?

–Ni lo intentes jovencita, tu novio lleva una hora inventándose contraseñas y ninguna le ha servido. –le advierte la dama gorda, abriendo un abanico de color azul turquesa. Luego pestañea repetidas veces y les sonríe detrás de él.

–No es mi novio –contesta, poniéndose colorada. James la mira de reojo y se lleva las manos a los bolsillos, entre fastidiado y divertido. –¿Sabes si Remus está dentro?

–Remus está con Sirius. No sé si me explico. –hizo un gesto elocuente con la cabeza y ella se ruborizó mucho más aún.

Se quedan un minuto, quizás dos, en silencio. Luego Lily suspira y da media vuelta, decidida a buscar a alguien que pueda decirles la contraseña a ella y a James. Con lo que no cuenta es con que él decida ir con ella porque pasa de estar esperando como un idiota otras dos horas más a que alguien que sepa la contraseña vaya a entrar en la sala común.

Discuten, cómo no, sobre a qué lugar deberían de ir primero, y no tardan mucho en dar con la respuesta: El Gran Comedor. La sala común de Gryffindor está en el séptimo piso del castillo y el Gran Comedor se encuentra en el primer piso del lugar. Discuten, otra vez, sobre qué pasillo y qué escaleras les conducirán antes al comedor. La verdad es que se pasan todo el camino discutiendo sin parar, por una cosa o por la otra, hasta que James se harta y decide callarse.

Así que van en silencio.

Hasta que Lily lo rompe, claro.

–¿No te incomoda? –murmura, como si temiera que la pregunta fuera más real si la dijera en un tono de voz más alto.

–¿Ir contigo? Al principio me daba miedo que nos vieran juntos; ahora lo he superado. Si nadie ha pegado a Remus por ser tu amigo, no veo por qué deberían de pegarme a mí. –bromea, sonriendo como siempre que McGonagall les pilla a él y a Sirius en plena gamberrada.

Lily pone los ojos en blancos y carraspea.

–Me refería a que… –aclara, aún molesta, pero él la interrumpe.

–¿A qué?

–A que Sirius y Remus estén juntos. –contesta.

James se detiene y la mira, circunspecto. Luego se coloca las gafas y sonríe, como si le hiciera gracia la pregunta. A ella, desde luego, no.

–No me incomoda. En realidad es un respiro, nunca pensé que existiera en el mundo una chica lo bastante buena para Sirius, y siempre que quería buscarle novia pensaba que lo que él necesitaba era un Remus en versión chica. Quiero decir, se complementan. No sé. Son felices, se quieren.

–Hum.

El "Hum" suena más a "Ahá", pero James no se lo dice y ella no se da cuenta hasta varias horas después, cuando repasa la conversación mentalmente. Entran en el Gran Comedor y sólo ven a un grupo de Hufflepuffs que esperan a que se vaya llenando el comedor y a dos Ravenclaws que aprovechan que las mesas están vacías para hacer sus deberes con más libertad que en la biblioteca. No hay ni rastro de los Gryffindors y James ni se para a mirar quiénes ocupan la mesa de Slytherin.

Para variar, Lily hace lo contrario y saluda con la mano a Severus Snape, el cual la ignora deliberadamente. La pelirroja mira al suelo y luego vuelve a levantar la cabeza, comentando algo de que podrían ir a mirar en la biblioteca, que está en el tercer piso. Por una vez en la vida, James la sigue sin objetar nada, a pesar de que escoge el camino más largo y las escaleras más desquiciantes (no dejan de cambiar de dirección sin parar). Están en el segundo piso cuando James decide que es su turno de preguntar.

–¿Y a ti no te molesta?

–¿Lo de Sirius y Remus? –aventuró, sonriendo con timidez.

–No, no. Eres la mejor amiga de Remus, sé que tú lo sabías antes incluso de que yo comenzara a sospecharlo. Me refería a que Quejicus sea tan subnormal retrasado contigo. –dijo, para luego mirarla con atención.

Lily Evans no sería Lily Evans si no defendiese las causas perdidas. Era amiga de todo aquel que no fuera aconsejable para ser amigo, y metía las narices en cualquier asunto que le oliera a injusticia. Por culpa de sus aptitudes para defender lo indefendible se había ganado muchas enemistades con gente de su propia casa además de discusiones (cómo no) con James y Sirius y algún que otro comentario por lo bajini de los Slytherins. Snape solía ser un tema que abría muchas heridas que parecían estar cicatrizando.

–Se llama Severus, ¿sabes? Es odioso utilizar un mote despectivo para referirse a alguien. Esas cosas hacen daño.

-¿Por qué siempre te preocupas por lo que le hace daño a los demás y no por lo que te hace daño a ti? Hablas, te indignas y te llenas la boca defendiéndole, pero yo no le he visto defenderte a ti ni una vez. Y es tu amigo. En cambio Sirius, yo, sólo somos los idiotas de turno que restan puntos a Gryffindor por las peleas en las que se meten, ¿no? -estalló. Lily no supo cuándo dejó de ser Potter para convertirse en James, más alto y más mayor que nunca, y se sintió pequeña a su lado. Tan pequeña que estuvo a punto de llorar.

-Pero eso es la amistad, ¿no? Yo sé cómo es él, y él sabe como soy yo. Él me acepta tal y como soy, y yo le acepto a él. Maldita sea James, él fue el único que me ayudó cuando era una niña de once años y estaba asustada por lo que me pasaba. ¿Cómo dejas de lado a alguien que siempre ha estado allí cuando le has necesitado?

-Es que a ti nadie podría rechazarte, Lily. Mírate. Eres preciosa. Algo gruñona, un poco cabezota, pero nada que no pueda pasarse por alto. Lo que no entiendes es que él es malo, que algún día te hará daño de verdad, Lily. ¿Qué clase de persona tortura a otras con encantamientos que modifica para causar cada vez más daño? ¡Se cree el príncipe mestizo! Te humilla, te rechaza y te infravalora cuando tú estás por encima de él y no te llega ni a los tobillos. Sé que no me harás caso nunca, pero recuerda lo que te digo porque tarde o temprano te demostrará cómo es realmente. Sólo espero que no te des cuenta muy tarde. Estar aquí para que no te pase nada.

No supo muy bien cómo comenzó todo, la verdad, pero aún recuerda el momento exacto en el que su corazón hizo "clic" y todas las piezas encajaron. Cuando él se irguió, dando por finalizada la discusión y siguió caminando. Se llevó las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón y no paró hasta mitad del camino, girándose hacia ella.

-¿Vienes o piensas quedarte allí ensimismada? Espero que no me estés mirando el culo.

Así que ella decidió reírse. Reírse, entre nerviosa y complacida, y le alcanzó. Nunca más hablaron de aquella conversación, ni la continuaron, pero fue el comienzo de algo. De algo que se expandía desde la garganta hasta el pecho, como un líquido inflamable que reconfortaba en vez de quemar.

---

_Le estoy dando caña al fandom, ¿eh? Me siento súper creativa estos días, aunque todo lo que haga luego quiera borrarlo. Pero vamos, no sé, llevo mucho tiempo sin escribir tanto. Espero que os guste aunque sea un poquititio y que dejéis RR, que me encanta leer vuestras opiniones._

_¡Besos y abrazos! ¡Feliz San Valentín!_

_wir._


End file.
